The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines including cooling systems. More specifically, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices including internal combustion engines having cooling systems.
Attention is directed to the Armbrust U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,887 issued July 7, 1970 which discloses an arrangement for providing a visual or light signal in the event of water pump failure.
Attention is also directed to the Lenz U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,358 which discloses a device for slowing down or stopping spark plug firing whenever the engine reaches a predetermined temperature to prevent damage to the engine.